Pokémon Aventuras en Sinnoh: El futuro es Hoy
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Sinnoh una vasta tierra, diferentes pokémons, ciudades y pueblos coloridos, donde cada persona tiene un sueño. Un sueño que puede ser bueno o malo. Pero no todo siempre será lo que parece.
1. Pueblo Hojaverde

**Disclamer: **Pokémon no es propiedad del grupo, es propiedad de GameFreak, los personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores…

**Nota:**Este fic es un parte de un proyecto grupal, más información ver mi perfil.

…

**Pueblo Hojaverde**

_¡Ojala te guste y te quedes!_

…

Sinnoh, una de las seis regiones existentes, la región de Sinnoh es una de las regiones que posee una vasta gama de accidentes geográficos, desde montañas, lagos, picos, llanuras, praderas, pantanos, siendo una región templada, diferente a las demás, al sudoeste de esta vasta región encontramos un pequeño pueblo, Pueblo Hojaverde.

Pueblo Hojaverde es conocida por ser un pueblo pequeño, poseyendo solo algunas casas, incluso cuando dos héroes de los tres que salvaron a Sinnoh en aquellos fatídicos tiempos donde el Equipo Galáctico quiso conquistar Sinnoh con el poder de los guardianes del lago, pero fue detenido por tres jóvenes, años habían pasado desde aquella época.

Este pueblo había visto varias aventuras, unas más interesantes que otras, y justamente en estos instantes otra aventura estaba por comenzar, en una pequeña casa ubicada en el noreste del pueblo se veía salir a una chica de esa casa, la chica en cuestión, era de estatura mediana, su tez era de un hermoso color trigo, su cabello era castaño llegándole a los hombros, siendo este amarado por una coleta, fijándose en su rostro se podía uno encontrar con un rostro inocente, tierno, pero sus ojos marones denotaban confianza, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, siendo la falda de este azul, llevaba un bolso en la mano del mismo color, unas medias blancas y para terminar unas zapatillas negras.

La chica cerró la puerta de la casa, sonrió mientras iba a la casa que estaba poniente a la casa de ella, apenas iluminaba el alba, pero no le importaba, hoy era un día especial, sus padres le dieron permiso de ir y tener su aventura Pokémon, así que debía visitar a su mejor amigo, tal vez si sus padres veían que ella iría con él le darían permiso, toco la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, así que decidió buscar la ventana de su amigo, una vez encontrada, tomo unos guijarros del suelo y los lanzo a la ventana, aproximadamente fueron tres guijarros antes de que la ventana se abriera, dejando ver a un chico algo somnoliento.

— Despierta Oscar, ya amaneció. — Saludo la chica con la mano, el chico solo la vio y cerro la ventana, molestando a la chica, su amigo podía ser muy perezoso a veces, se sentó en el suelo, sabía que Oscar eventualmente saldría, lo conocía no por algo eran mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Por el umbral de la puerta se podía observar a un chico, contrario a la chica, él era alto midiendo un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, su tez era de un moreno claro, su complexión era la de un chico común, su cabello era negro siendo este hasta la nuca, su rostro irradiaba calma, y sus ojos armonía, iba vestido con una camisa verde, pantalones azul oscuro, y unos zapatos negros. Camino el chico algo lento hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

— ¿Cami que quieres, es demasiado temprano? — Lo último lo dijo con un bostezo.

La chica solo sonrió, y lo abrazo, Oscar podía ser un poco perezoso en las mañanas, le revolvió el cabello mientras lo soltaba.

— Adivina quien tiene permiso de irse de aventura. — Lo último no sonaba como pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, Oscar sonrió suavemente, pero luego volteo la mira, era algo tonto pero sentía celos de que los padres de Cami le dieran permiso a ella, y los suyos no, incluso si él era mayor pero su madre decía que podía ser muy peligroso, su padre apoyaba a su madre así que no había consuelo paternal.

— Vamos anímate, tal vez yo convenza a tus padres. — Intento animar la chica, pero el chico seguía viendo al horizonte donde la ruta 201 se alzaba imponente, donde habían Pokémons, donde todos empezaban una aventura, simplemente él quería ir a esa aventura.

— Ojala fuera tan fácil. — Apunto Oscar luego de un rato.

— Oye, se me ocurre algo, el laboratorio de la Profesora… — Apunto Cami recordando algo que había leído, luego hizo algunos gestos faciales como intentando recordar algo. — Ella vive cruzando la ruta, tal vez si vamos, y le pides un Pokémon ella te lo puede dar, tus padres verían que eres un gran entrenador, que quiere a sus Pokémon y te dejaran ir de aventura conmigo…

— Olvidas algo. — Apunto el chico deteniendo a la chica que estaba emocionada. — No podemos salir a esa ruta, hay demasiados Pokémons salvajes, no muchos pero pueden ser peligrosos…

— Yo nunca dije que mis padres no me hayan dado el mío ya. — Apunto Cami haciendo que Oscar abriera los ojos y sonriera, tal vez si podría tener aunque sea un Pokémon.

— Entonces vamos. — Soltó Oscar, jalando a Cami hasta la ruta.

— Pues entonces la aventura nos aguarda. — Dijo Cami, tomando de nuevo la iniciativa.

Ambos sintieron esos pasos los más eternos de su vida, una aventura los aguarda, ambos tocaron la ruta al mismo tiempo, respiraron aquella brisa matutina que se sentía, se dieron una mirada cómplice, vieron aquella ruta, algunos árboles donde estaban algunos Starlys, mas de algún Biddof caminando tranquilamente.

— Vamos no podemos perder el tiempo. — Dijo Cami mientras arrastraba a Oscar por toda la ruta, la ruta 201 no era tan larga al parecer porque en poco tiempo llegaron a donde querían, y sin ningún contratiempo, ni siquiera apareció un Pokémon salvaje que quisiera luchar.

— No entiendo porque, no nos dejan salir si casi no hay Pokémons. — Se preguntó Oscar.

— Ni yo, mi pequeño no tuvo diversión. — Dijo Cami sacando de su bolso una pokebola.

— Se nota que son novatos. — Soltó alguien en tono de burla, ambos buscaron a los lados para ver de dónde venía esa voz, pero no la hallaron. — Los Pokémon de la ruta 201 son diurnos, justo ahora siguen durmiendo, al menos la mayoría.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto Oscar, a la persona dueña de esa voz, volteando a ver a la ruta ya que de ahí provenía esa voz.

— Mi nombre es: Taylor. — Dijo una chica apareciendo atrás de él, asustando a Cami en el proceso quien retrocedió un poco.

Taylor era una chica, de alta estatura casi alcanzando a Oscar, su complexión era normal, ningún detalle que pudiera llamar la atención, su tez era de un hermoso tono níveo, su cabello era largo le llegaba a su cintura y era rizado, su rostro representaba una carisma enorme solo era cuestión de ver sus ojos de color miel, vestía, una camisa de cuello blanco, un short negro, unas medias veladas color verde oscuro, y unas botas de color marrón, la chica podía a llegar a verse desafiante y un poco peligrosa.

— Al parecer los asuste. — Sonrió, y aun con esa sonrisa su voz tenía un tono frio, algo vacío, la chica les dio una última mirada, antes de apartarlos un poco e ir a Pueblo Arena, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos.

— Que descortés. — Opino Oscar, sobre Taylor, apenas había salido del panorama.

— Vamos no seas así con ella ni la conoces. — Intento calmar la tensión Cami. — Además lo mejor será entrar a Pueblo Arena, debes tener ya a tu Pokémon.


	2. Pueblo Arena

**Disclamer: **Pokémon no es propiedad del grupo, es propiedad de GameFreak, los personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores…

…

**Pueblo Arena**

_¡Porque arena Hay!_

…

Pueblo Arena, ubicado en el suroeste de Sinnoh, es un pequeño pueblo que todo entrenador debe recordar, colindando con las rutas: 201, 202 y 219, pero lo más importante de este pueblo es quien vive en una de las casas del pequeño pueblo, una descendiente del famoso Profesor Serbal, la actual profesora de la región de Sinnoh, la profesora Ravie, la persona a quien Oscar y Camila buscaban en estos momentos.

— Bien vamos a buscar a la profesora. — Opino Cami, luego de entretenerse viendo un rato el panorama del pueblo.

— Claro, pero, ¿Y si no me quiere dar uno? — Pregunto Oscar con un tono de depresión en su voz, mientras recorrían el pueblo.

— No creo que se niegue es demasiado amable. — Animo Cami a su amigo, pero luego este frunció los labios suavemente.

— ¿La conoces? — Pregunto Oscar algo extrañado que su amiga no lo hubiera mencionado antes.

— No, mis padres sí, pero dicen que es demasiado amable.

Oscar y Cami, caminaron buscando algún indicio de donde podía vivir la profesora, Oscar decidió buscar camino a la playa, mientras Cami decidió ir por donde se encontraba el centro Pokémon, Cami estaba algo distraída y no se fijó que había frente a ella una persona, choco con ella, Cami se levantó rápidamente, se empezó a disculpar con la chica que aún estaba en el suelo, mientras varios papeles volaban.

— No te preocupes. — Dijo algo tensa la chica, mientras veía como cada hoja de papel caía al suelo, la chica en cuestión era una chica hermosa, de una tez blanca, una cabellera morena que poseía flequillo, que casi tapaba sus hermosos ojos rasgados de un precioso color marrón, usaba una camisa lisa de manga larga, unos pantalones y zapatos ambos de color azul.

— Yo, te ayudo. — Se ofreció Cami aun afligida por haber cometido ese accidente, y se arrodillo para ayudar a recolectar todas aquellas hojas esparcidas en el suelo, recolecto algunas mientras la chica ya había recolectado la mayoría, se las paso a la chica mayor. — Perdón, de nuevo. — Se disculpó Cami, mientras se volvía a levantar.

La mayor solo suspiro, mientras se levantaba con todas las hojas en mano, la chica se miraba un poco menos tensa que cuando todas las hojas volaron por los aires.

— Ya te dije no es necesario que te preocupes, creo que ya se me hizo tarde. — Corto la chica un poco porque sabía que debía llevar esos papeles a tiempo o todo su trabajo habría sido en vano, así que acelero su paso, debía llegar a tiempo donde la profesora, rápidamente metió las hojas a su portafolios y retomo su rumbo.

Cami se quedó estática un rato se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de pasar, iba a retomar el rumbo para buscar el hogar de la profesora, pero algo la detuvo, había algo en el suelo, otra hoja, se fijo había más hojas, estaban casi en línea, se dio cuenta que eran las hojas de la chica que acababa de salir, empezó a recolectarlas, siguió el rastro de hojas hasta toparse con una puerta que la hiso detenerse.

…

Oscar había visto a Cami detenerse en el Centro Pokémon, se dio cuenta como su amiga chocaba con otra chica, luego vio la lluvia de papeles, acelero un poco su paso para ver en que podía ayudar, pero luego se detuvo cuando vio a la otra chica salir corriendo de la escena dejando varios papeles en el suelo, luego observo como Cami recogía los papeles esparcidos, decidió retomar su marcha para ayudar a Cami.

Cuando llego a donde Cami estaba se fijó que estaba observando una puerta, se acercó a ella.

— Cami ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto suavemente no queriendo asustar a la chica, Cami volteo reconociendo el tono de voz, justo cuando ella iba a responder la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica con la que se había topado hace algunos minutos, la otra chica iba distraída y de nuevo se chocó con Cami, haciendo que los papeles que Cami le traía a ella salieran de nuevo volando por los aires.

La otra chica al ver esta escena quedo pasmada, cayó al suelo dramáticamente mientras veía esas hojas, solo tenía unos minutos antes de que el lapsus de tiempo se acaba, como pudo empezó a recoger las hojas, rápidamente entro de donde salió para luego soltar un grito. Ambos chicos pensaron que a la chica le había pasado algo así que decidieron entrar para ver que sucedía.

— ¡No! ¡No es posible! — Gritaba la chica, rompiendo los papeles de hace poco.

— Lo siento, te tardaste unos segundos, Ryuu… — Intentaba explicarle otra chica, quien en cuestión era algo baja, su complexión era delgada, su tez era de un tono melocotón, viéndola de cerca se veía su rostro el cual tenía unas hermosas facciones, unos hermosos orbes de color castaño que resaltaban con su cabellera de la misma tonalidad la cual era larga llegándole a la cintura siendo algo ondulado, usaba una blusa blanca, sobre ella tenía puesto un suéter simple de color gris, una falda del mismo color y unos zapatos negros.

Ryuu quien estaba haciendo pucheros en el suelo, enfoco un poco su vista para ver a dos chicos en el umbral de la puerta, se levantó del suelo, mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones.

— Es culpa de ella. — Señalo Ryuu a Cami quien quedó paralizada del terror en esos momentos.

— Ryuu, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa, espera, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunto la mayor fijándose en los dos chicos que acababan de llegar.

— M-M-Mi nombre es Camila. — Respondió Cami nerviosa por la manera de la cual la miraba Ryuu.

— Yo me llamo Oscar. — Contesto con un solo respiro intentando no ser notado.

— No sabía que tendríamos visitas. — Dijo la mayor mientras ponía un dedo bajo su mentón. — ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí?

— Vera señorita, nosotros dos estábamos por aquí, estábamos buscando a la profesora porque queremos un Pokémon. — Respondió Oscar intentando no mirar a la mayor quien suponía que estaba molesta porque irrumpieran en su casa.

— Por ahí hubieran comenzado, yo soy la profesora. — Apunto la mayor, para luego hacer una mueca de disgusto y luego abrir los ojos en par. — ¡Eso significa que vinieron aquí sin ningún Pokémon, saben lo peligroso que es! — Regañaba la profesora a los dos.

— Bueno, yo tengo uno. — Dijo tímidamente Cami.

— Porque no lo habías explicado. — Neutralmente contesto la profesora.

— Perdón. — Se disculpó Cami, la profesora le restó importancia haciendo un ademan.

— No importa, dijeron que venían por un Pokémon para ti. — Señalo la profesora apuntando a Oscar suavemente, quien solo asintió. — Bueno solo me queda uno, si quieres otro deberás venir dentro de un mes, Oscar solo asintió por segunda vez, haciendo que la profesora sonriera.

— Aceptare cualquier Pokémon. — Soltó Oscar dejando su timidez.

— Bueno eso esperaba, Ryuu trae la Pokébola. — Pidió la profesora y su asistente se movió de donde estaba para ir a traer una Pokébola y dársela al chico, Oscar sonrió, Ryuu al ver esa sonrisa supo que podía hacer algo.

— ¡Eso es! — Grito emocionada. — Profesora ellos pueden ayudarnos con la Pokédex mientras nosotros seguimos con nuestra investigación de los patrones moleculares, a lo cual la profesora vio a los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos? — Pregunto la Profesora con un tono de emoción en su voz, ambos chicos se vieron, y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Sabia que lo harían, Ryuu llévalos a la ruta 202, enséñales como usar la Pokédex, creo que Kari sigue entrenando ahí así que ella te puede ayudar. — Dicho esto Ryuu asintió y le hizo una seña a los chicos para que le siguieran, salieron del laboratorio para dirigirse a la ruta 202 donde su aventura los aguardaba.


End file.
